


The thing that I've kept at the back of my mind

by unreconstructedfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreconstructedfangirl/pseuds/unreconstructedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tiltedsyllogism's wonderful story of (nearly) the same title, for redscudery's most excellent "wits on tap" challenge. Reading tiltedsyllogism's story will not only be rewarding in it's own right, as it's beautifully imagined and delicately written, but will also make this little poem make more sense: I imagined John looking back on that night, years later, and remembering the woman who saw him -- really saw him! -- with gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing that I've kept at the back of my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the thing that I keep in the back of my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391104) by [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism). 



So much of life (then) was  
waiting to _be_ – waiting to  
_mean_. Can’t say what cast

us together, but  
there’s nothing’s more intimate  
than just being seen. 

I wasn’t for you,  
and you weren’t for me, but just  
for a moment, there

was a ‘we’. I know  
what I know, and I said what  
I said, but you’ve been

the thing that I’ve kept  
at the back of my head. Just  
a chance meeting, just

ships in the night, and  
years have passed, with pain, loss and  
fight, but I’m more than 

I ever imagined  
that night. I’ve had luck being  
who I am: fighter, 

healer, husband, friend --  
I’ve earned my own strength to blow  
against the wind, and

just for a moment,  
you were the friend who saw me  
just as I am.


End file.
